


Training

by DemonQueenB



Category: Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Romance, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 22:26:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18455864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonQueenB/pseuds/DemonQueenB
Summary: For day 6 of robrae week 2019





	Training

Readers discretion is advised ;)

 

“You need a better hand to hand skills, ”Dick said to her as he finished sawing off the little power dampening band Slade stuck into her hand.

 

Raven rolled her eyes. Here they went.

 

“I am fine,” she responded. “You worry too much.”

 

He huffed as he continued to saw at the platinum band on her wrist.

 

“He shot you, ”Dick growled. “You fell two stories onto the cold hard ground. We had to transfuse you with two units of blood.”

 

Raven stayed quiet.

 

“Vic had to stitch your internal organs up, ”he continued. “Kori panicked thinking we'd lost you, not to mention Gar becoming the beast and going after Slade. Neither of them is back yet, still looking. And not to mention me when I saw you hit the ground because I didn't catch you in time.”

 

Raven's shoulders sagged.

 

“I'll give you a week to fully heal, ” he said as the band finally came off.

 

Raven felt her powers flood her body to heal and or made her shiver.

 

“I'll be fine by tomorrow, ” she told him.

 

Dick glared.

 

“Okay,” she said. “A week.”

 

He nodded pushed a strand of hair off her face and told her to get some sleep.

 

She listened and was soon in the abyss of sleep.

 

...

 

Dick was blasted back by Raven's dark powers. He landed with a thud and glared at the woman.

 

“Really Raven, ” he glared.

 

“I'm sorry,” she groaned. “I can't help it. First of all, I was raised to be a pacifist and learned to defend myself out of necessity. Sorry I wasn't raised to be a killer traffic light by a man a batsuit.”

 

She stood up and walked towards her water.

 

“We don't kill,” Dick said following her. “You know that.”

 

She shrugged as she took a gulp of water.

 

“Anyway, ”Dick said scavenging for something in his gym bag. “I didn't want to do this but since you don't seem to learn.”

 

Raven was going to retort but the two little metal bracelets in his hand caught her attention.

 

“Nooo, ” she said trying to get out.

 

He literally tackled her to the floor and shackled the bands on her wrists.

 

“Yes,” he smirked. “They come off like normal bracelets, so don't worry, they're just for training. Now up and in position.”

 

Raven groaned as she glared at her leader. She wanted to punch his handsome face. Which she realized she could and it would just be part of training.

 

“Fine, ” she growled getting in the pose. “Do your worst.”

 

.....

Raven managed to finally, finally, finally block a punch and get a kick in. She smirked as Dick groaned. She felt accomplished but then she was flipped on her back and had her leader straddling her, her arms held down.

 

“You got cocky, then distracted,” he said with a smirk.

 

Raven huffed and used all the force in her body to shuck him off her hips.

 

It worked.

 

Soon he was on his back and she was straddling him.

 

“Take your own advice,” she said with her own smirk.

 

Before she could get off him however, she was on her back again buy this time with lips on hers.

 

His kiss was passionate, so much so she didn't hesitate to let go and kiss back. 

 

It didn't take long for the kids to get more intimate as she felt his hands trail down her body. Normally she would have stopped a man from getting too far. 

 

Her hesitation ended her few other short-lived relationships.

 

Yet with Dick, she didn't stop him when he pulled down her shorts. Her shorts and her panties. She didn't stop him when he trailed her like down her body and pulled off her top. She did gasp when he pulled her nipple into his mouth and one of his fingers entered her quim. 

 

It felt so good.

 

Never had she felt so... Pleasured. The thrusting fingers brought her to the first orgasm and she was sure she moaned his name but her head was fuzzy Now she understood why Kori always told her to let loose with her previous boyfriends. This was good.

 

But in the end, she still wasn't ready for it all. So when she felt Dick raise himself to fit his hips between her legs, she pushed him back.

 

“Wait, ”she gasped. “Wait, please.”

 

Dicks glazed over eyes suddenly came to focus and he sobered up.

 

“Yeah,” he said out of breath. “Yeah sorry.”

 

He got off of her and handed her, her shorts and shirt.

 

Raven took them and gazed at the man. He looked... Ashamed.

 

“Dick,” she said seriously.” Do you... Wanna talk about it?”

 

He looked away and the next words from his mouth... Well.

 

“Raven, ”he said. “There's nothing to talk about. We got caught up in the heat of the moment. I'm sorry. It shouldn't have happened.”

 

Raven wanted to nodd, agree with him. She wanted to say he was right but she would be lying. She stood up and walked out.

.....

 

“You are quite the idiot,” Kori said with a giggle.

 

“How” Roy began. “Just explain to me how you finally get the girl you talk nonstop about. Have the girl of your literal dreams underneath you. How you finally had the chance to move up from “just friends” but instead you insult her by implying she was nothing and she meant nothing. That it was just sex, and a mistake at that. You fucking dumbass.”

 

Dick groaned into his pillow.

 

Roy and Kori were right. He had fucked up big time.

 

“Kori you sure dodged a bullet, ” Roy said sitting by his girlfriend. “I'm sure Raven did too.”

 

“Roy,” Kori said with a scolding tone.

 

“Ugh, ” Dick groaned again. “And to make matters worse, she's avoiding me. She's supposed to be an empath, why didn't she sense I was lying.”

 

“Cuz you deactivated her powers?” Roy said to him in a matter of fact way.

 

“What do I do?” He asked his friends.

 

“You pull yourself out of your own behind, ” Kori said to him. “I will work on Raven.”

 

....

 

“Kori, ”Raven growled as she struggled out of her tall and strong friends grasp. “What is the matter with you. Why did you tie me up!?”

 

Raven had been meditating in her room when Kori had knocked. She literally attacked and subdued her.

 

“It is an intervention, friend, ” she said suddenly sitting her down in the training room. “For both your sakes.”

 

“Kori,” she yelled as struggled. “Kori, come back.”

  
  


Raven growled but soon gave up. 

 

Someone would eventually get her out.

 

...

 

“Jesus Christ,” he said as he saw what kori had done. “This excessive, you okay Raven?”

 

The bound girl was still ignoring him.

 

“Raven,” he sighed.” Come on. Look at me. We need to talk.”

 

She stayed put and that's when he realized she was tied up so she wouldn't run. Smart kori.

 

“Well if you're gonna be that way, ” he said suddenly picking her up and tossing her over his shoulder.

 

“Dick I've had enough put me down, ” she yelled.

 

“Oh so now you're gonna talk to me, ” he said as he walked them to his room.

 

...

 

Dick literally tossed her on her bed and even though it was childish, she turned herself over and smashed her face into his pillow.

 

“Really Raven,” he said. “We both know we need to talk. I need to apologize.”

 

She raised her head, glared, and spoke her mind.

 

“I gave you the chance to talk about it,” she hissed. “Apologize all you want, you made your feelings known. I was a mistake and it didn't matter, so let me go and we can move on.”

 

Dicks response was unexpected. 

 

He literally plopped his heavy body on top of her light one. All the air left her lungs and she couldn't believe it.

 

“Richard!” She gasped.

 

“I said that,” he began. “Because I panicked, because I felt like I took advantage of you and because I'm an idiot. Just hear me out. Imagine being a man, a man who's been in love with one of his best friends for almost a year. Imagine being that man and finally being able to get closer to said best friend only for her too looked terrified of him because he took advantage of her. Yet in reality, she was only scared because he went to fast which was still a mistake because that beautiful, wonderful, amazing friend deserves to be taken on a nice soft bed. Tenderly and slowly and lovingly. Imagine being that man Raven, because the man was me.”

 

She felt her heart rise to her throat. Was that a confession. A very good one at that.

 

“Dick,” she said. “I can't breathe.”

 

She was flipped over and stranded once more.

 

“Please say more than that, ” Dick said, emotion strong behind his beautiful blue eyes.

 

“You're very cheesy, boy blunder,” she said with a smile. “But that was sweet and I wasn't terrified. Just a little nervous. We both know I've never had sex and I guess doing that on the floor of the training room made me nervous.”

 

Dick smiled.

 

“Would you go on a date with me tomorrow Raven?” he said reaching behind her to untie her.

 

She internally swooned. This was a surprise but she couldn't say no. She wanted this too.

 

“Dick,” she said as she felt her arms be freed. “Since we are already here, do you think maybe we can...do a little training?”

 

Dick flushed because he got it.

 

“Whatever my lady wants.”

 

.....

  
  
  
  



End file.
